


Knee Jerk Reaction

by grotkingji



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Cuddles, Fetish, Grinding, Jisung & Felix are better than good dudes, Kissing, Knee DP ?, Knee Fucker Seungmin, Knee Fucking, Knee Stuff, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other members only mentioned - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Smut, They use lube this time yeehaw!, Threesome, Very Very Light Ball Busting ?, a little dialogue heavy but seungmin has a lot he needs to sort out, knee grinding, lots of build up, lowkey kinda soft, so much build up in fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotkingji/pseuds/grotkingji
Summary: God gave Seungmin two knees for a reason





	Knee Jerk Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> i knew i was going to write a second part regardless of if anyone else wanted me to, but i didn't expect it to happen so soon or for people to be into it,, so thank u all !  
this has been roughly read through twice, again its late so i'll check in the morning   
i hope u guys enjoy this mess

Figuring the out the thing that had been torturing him for weeks, bringing him grief and unwanted, painful erections that were for no good when he jerked off in the shower only to feel unsatisfied after, had lifted some weight from Seungmin’s shoulders. 

After Changbin had graciously offered his knee for Seungmin’s fucking in which the younger had one of the best orgasms of his life, Seungmin had experienced a whole new world and it was exhilarating. Something about having a somewhat unconventional fetish appealed to him, as if it was his own little niche. He felt special, one of a kind and incredibly lucky that someone had willingly indulged him without judgement. 

The bathroom moment stayed with Seungmin for weeks upon weeks, how could he ever forget it? ‘Life changing’, he’d described it to Felix when the Australian excitedly cornered him in his room the day after. 

“How’d it happen?” Felix sat cross legged in front of Seungmin, hands eagerly bunched in his quilt. 

Blushing, Seungmin thought to the night before and everything that happened. 

“Changbin hyung walked in on me, you know,” he made a fist and jerked his hand up and down in three concise movements, “except it wasn’t like that at all, I tried fucking my own knee.” 

He started blankly at his friend, expressions mirroring each other and he watched the sudden confusion on Felix’s face morph quickly as the blonde began to laugh shrilly. Seungmin leaned back, head nodding in mock agreement as he huffed. 

“Laugh it up all you want, it was really good until the short devil walked in,” he pouted as Felix’s laughs fizzled out into short puffs of air rather than proper giggles. 

“Can I get a demonstration?” 

It was obvious that Felix was joking, his teasing tone gave him away but Seungmin moved forward, all fucks flew out of the window, hands reaching to tap the dancer’s thighs until the dancer was kneeling on the bed. Maneuvering Felix quickly into position was a little difficult, the bed made both boys wobbly and Seungmin tried his hardest to keep them from toppling over. 

Felix’s skin was warm, shorts riding up from being moved around roughly under Seungmin’s hands. He’d bent his friend’s left leg closed, foot planted flat on the sheets as he sat back on his right ankle, leg folded neatly under him. Keeping a hand on Felix’s thigh to hold him steady, Seungmin’s free hand hovered awkwardly over the Aussie’s crotch, unsure of what to do next. 

“This is sorta how I was, and then I just,” he grabbed Felix’s hand, curling two small fingers into his palm and guiding them to the crevice his leg had made, rubbing the dancer’s short fingers against it and pressing them in the tiniest bit, “rubbed my dick there and then Changbin hyung came barging in.” 

Nonchalance was a hard front to keep up, especially with the way he’d just helped one of his best friends almost finger their own kneepit. Heat began to pool deep in Seungmin’s stomach so he pulled back to a reasonable distance, swallowing thickly while Felix hummed in interest, fingers wiggling deeper between his thigh and calf. 

“You should be happy Binnie hyung walked in on you, this position is already starting to make my leg go numb,” the dancer unfolded his legs to stretch them out in front of him. Needless to say, Seungmin didn’t try fucking his knee again. 

Making time for himself to really delve into his fantasies became close to non existent, promotions took up almost all of Seungmin’s time and energy. It was rare for him to get any further than two loose tugs before he passed out, half hard dick in hand. Working kept him occupied, thankfully, otherwise he would’ve gone insane. 

It wasn’t that knees were the only thing that got him off now, that wasn’t the case. He still thought about other things, loved to think about just fucking someone and sure, it was great when he would actually finish but it wasn’t mind blowing. It wasn’t ‘this is the best day of my life I've gone to heaven,” more like ‘i was blessed but I didn’t make it through the pearly gates.’ That’s what had him so hooked, and Seungmin decided he may as well go big or go home, he wasn’t here for ruined or half assed orgasms. Jisung had a lot to say about this. 

“Getting off is getting off, if it feels good I’m here for it,” obscene slurping filled the comfortable silence as Jisung finished his bowl of ramen. 

“But that’s like settling for just okay every time,” the rappers shoulder blade dug uncomfortably into Seungmin’s chest, “why would you take mediocre over extraordinary?” 

He rubbed at the spot where Jisung’s shoulder had been as the older leaned forward to haphazardly put the bowl down, chopsticks clattering against the coffee table. Jisung settled back down next to him, sinking into the couch this time instead of Seungmin, and shrugged. 

“I’m a simple man,” this caused the singer to scoff. 

“When was the last time you actually enjoyed yourself?” 

Jisung didn’t hesitate, crawling unceremoniously into Seungmin’s lap and smirked. 

“This morning,” he rubbed his hands down Seungmin’s arms and up his neck, giggling at the younger’s struggling and protesting. 

“No I’m serious,” Jisung shut up, “when did you last see stars, astral project, I don’t know?” 

The boy in his lap thought for a few seconds, only their breathing filling the now silent atmosphere. Jisung fidgeted, teeth picking at the skin around his nails and then he suddenly locked eyes with Seungmin’s curious gaze, his hand dropped down between their bodies. 

“Fuck,” that was the sound of admitted defeat and Seungmin felt half bad for the older. 

“See? That’s why it’s so important for me to find some time, any time,” he sank down even further into the couch with a whine and his arms circled Jisung’s hips to pull him up further on his lap, “I’m so tired and desperate, Sung.” 

If anyone had passed them then, it would’ve sounded completely out of context, looked even more so, but something in him meant it that way. Deep down. 

“I just wanna get off and for it to mean something and feel better than just good,” Jisung didn’t reply. 

He became more and more aggravated throughout the next few days, his sexual frustrations close to clouding most of his judgement. He considered going to Changbin again, almost asked the rapper if he’d help him out once more, just until promotions were over. He didn’t though, after seeing how equally run down his hyung looked. 

It seemed that now he didn’t have to try and make time to fantasise, instead he had to make time to calm down. Seungmin’s brain was on overdrive, constantly filling every waking second with steamy thoughts that prickled his skin and sultry images that had him hard in an instant with dark spots on his underwear. 

His shower routine was longer than usual these days. He took the chance to wrap his long fingers around his cock and get off to whatever his mind had supplied him with that day as quickly as he could before someone walked in. This particular day, he’d had a break of some sort. Schedule had been rough and Seungmin had finally got a grip and pushed away whatever lewd thoughts tried to sabotage him. Talk about a huge relief. 

Relief didn’t last long, he was almost finished scrubbing away the sweat and grossness of the day, muscles relaxing under the hot water when he began thinking about Jisung. It started off innocent, thinking about how well his friend had done in their performance and he smiled to himself when he remembered a joke the other had told him. Jisung was amazing, albeit a bit of a handful but he was a good person. He was thoughtful and funny, he really cared about each member and he didn’t hesitate to let them know he loved them all. Seungmin already thought he was perfect, Jisung just had to be stupidly attractive on top of it all. Any control Seungmin had over his mind had dissolved under the spray of the shower. 

Choosing one part of the multi-faceted boy to give the title of ‘Best Part’ to was impossible. It was a feat that would never be completed and whoever tried was in for a wild ride and they’d crumble under the immense beauty of Han Jisung. 

Seungmin’s mind conjured up images of Jisung in various different situations, anything from dance practice to award shows. Jisung at breakfast that morning, the neck of his huge t-shirt exposing his collarbones and the mole on the side of his neck while he spooned mouthfuls of cereal into his mouth. Jisung walking through the crowds at the airport, the only visible part of his face being his eyes, wide and sparkly. Jisung when he raps on stage, body relaxed and comfortable because he was made to perform, his voice holding all these elements and flavours that no one else had. His body reacted on it’s own. 

Felix had asked him some weeks later, after they had returned from overseas schedules, to help him think of some new v live ideas. They had done everything on the list they made in the beginning of it all, so they sat down to brainstorm. For some reason, Seungmin’s brain was fried. He couldn’t think of anything and he felt like shit just agreeing or disagreeing with whatever the blonde was suggesting. His mood didn’t go unnoticed by Felix, the other instead closing his notebook and sliding it a little way across the table away from them. 

He shook Felix off when he tried asking what was up but this only made the sunshine boy try harder. 

“Minnie, if something’s up you can tell me,” he tapped the pen against the table as he looked at the younger with concern in his eyes. 

“I don’t know what’s up,” 

It was probably because he didn’t have a specific thing to work towards, there was no big event to work up to so he was sucked back into the normal routine of vocal coaching and dance practice. There was a restlessness that had settled under his skin that he didn’t realise himself. 

“Are you sick or something?” Seungmin shook his head. 

“Do you just not want to do v app with me anymore? I won’t be offended if you don’t,” 

“No, no, that’s definitely not the case,” he panicked that Felix would even think that. 

“Okay, that’s a plus then,” a sweet smile broke out on his face and Seungmin was entranced for a second. 

He got lost in the other’s smile, everything else blurring and melting away until the only thing that existed was Felix’s precious smile. The Aussie really cared about everyone, he was too kind for his own good and Seungmin found himself really admiring that quality. Despite whatever he was going through himself, all the practicing and learning and work, he still managed to make time to check in with everyone. Whether that came in the form of beating someone on the Switch or cuddles or simply talking to them, he was there. Their own personal ray of light. Seungmin hoped that he would never stop shining. 

“Seungmin?” 

Felix’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts and he met the other’s stare. Before he lost himself again, this time to the pretty shape of the dancer’s eyes and the scatter of freckles that surrounded them, Felix was asking if he wanted to try brainstorm another time. 

“Actually, yeah, sorry I’m out of it,” Felix shook his head. 

“Nah its fine, did you wanna do something else then? Grab a coffee or something?” 

Seungmin had never put on a pair of shoes faster. Felix was a life saver. 

They were told they were going to get a free day at the end of the month. This is exactly the moment he’d been waiting for. A free day and he was going to lock himself in the room and finally spend some good, quality time looking at pictures of knees with a hand down his pants. 

Seungmin hadn’t looked at his knee album properly for a while. He was still adding to it, almost every day with the amount of times they’d been styled in shorts, but he never sat down to just admire. He figured why not now, with the announcement of a free day in two weeks he had to get excited about it. 

He leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for his ramen to cook, and opened his camera roll. He started from the first one and made his way slowly through them, taking his time to really look at the photos and find his favourite part of each one. Seungmin found himself staring the longest at the pictures of Jisung and Felix’s knees. 

He quickly made his way to the bathroom, ramen left forgotten. 

Jisung had really pretty knees. They were more on the softer side compared to Felix who had constantly bruised knees from dance, but Seungmin had to hold Jisung’s knees high up on his list. He liked squishier knees and the rapper definitely had those. It was difficult to explain when Felix and Jisung asked about his favourite type of knee. Yes, knees weren’t actually squishy but there was an obvious difference when he used Jisung’s knees as an example next to a picture of Woojin’s. The older had knees that Seungmin wanted to worship and dote on, fucking them would be a dream come true he thought. 

On the other hand, Felix had stronger knees. The fading bruises made Seungmin only want to see them even more bruised, maybe even make the marks himself. He liked the shape of the dancer’s knees, they were a lot more angular than Jisung’s and Seungmin constantly wondered what it would be like to grind on one. Felix had good knees to watch. That sounded weird but seeing them move and create shadows on his skin when he walked or when they bent was captivating. 

Looking at the photos had Seungmin more than excited, adding his most favourite pictures of the older September boy’s knees to a separate album. He was happy thinking about fucking Jisung’s knees, his cock trapped between both of the rapper’s knees before moving to grind on Felix’s while small hands rested on his thighs. The image was so good, his dick feeling like it had a heartbeat in his pants, that he couldn’t just lay there and do nothing about it. 

He imagined them eager to have their knees used, Jisung encouraging him with snarky comments and Felix being undeniably supportive. Seungmin imagined how warm Jisung would feel around him, how hard Felix would feel under him. How they’d feel fucking his knees. 

Blanking for a quick minute when he released across his stomach at the thought, Seungmin laid there in a daze. 

Having his knees fucked was something he had thought about, although it didn’t make up a majority of his fantasies. It made sense though, he had really nice knees, why shouldn’t he want them to be put to good use. Being held open on full display, the other two on either side of him, holding his legs open as they pushed into his awaiting kneepits didn’t sound like a bad idea. In fact, he wanted that more than anything. 

He knew what he wanted to spend his free day doing, he just had to figure out how to ask them. 

A week had passed and everyday Seungmin got more and more nervous to bring up his idea to the guys that had been on his mind. He knew he couldn’t leave it too late, he had to give them time to think about it and shoot him down if they aren’t into it, but opening up that conversation with them was daunting. He didn’t know when they had got involved in each other’s sexual interests, but they were always open and encouraging of the idea. Seungmin knew there was nothing to be scared of, they were his best friends. The only thing left to do was to swallow down his fear and pop the question. 

Finding Felix was easy, he was watching a movie. Seungmin planted himself on the ground and rested his head on the edge of the couch next to the blonde’s legs. One of Felix’s hands carded through his hair almost immediately and his eyes slipped closed. 

“Where’s Sung?” He could hear the boy on the couch shift to lay on his side, hand never leaving Seungmin’s hair. 

“I think he’s out at the moment,” his hand moved down to squeeze Seungmin’s earlobe between his fingers, “why?” 

“I wanted to talk to you both,” his eyes opened and he craned his neck to find Felix’s face close to his own. He swallowed the spit collecting in his mouth. 

Felix made an interested sound in the back of his throat and Seungmin felt weak under his gaze. He didn’t suffer for long, the boy’s attention focused back on the movie. He watched Felix’s adam apple bob in his throat and his eyes blink. 

“What about?” 

“Well I wanted to ask a question,” Felix didn’t answer, “propose an idea, get your opinions on it.” 

Being side eyed by Felix was suddenly one of the things that Seungmin found attractive, his legs felt like jelly when the other looked at him like that and he wasn’t even standing. 

“Sounds important, do I get a hint?” 

“I wanted Jisung to be here for my explanation-” 

“An explanation? Ooh, Seungminnie, what have you done?” 

Seungmin and Felix both turned their heads at the new voice. Jisung was walking towards them and then he was seated beside Seungmin, leaning into his space. He can’t back out now, he’d grabbed their attention way too easily. 

“I’ve been thinking, god I don’t know how to say this,” he hid his face in the crook of his arm. 

“Take your time, Minnie,” Felix’s hand was back in his hair. 

“But don’t take too much time, I wanna know,” Jisung curled up on the ground and buried his face into the material of Seungmin’s shirt. 

“I’ve been thinking about something recently, like a sex thing,” neither one reacted in any special way and it made him nervous all over again, “could you guys give a reaction or something? I feel awkward.” 

Felix fake gasped and covered his mouth with a hand, Jisung shot up from his place in Seungmin’s lap, almost hitting his head into the other’s chin as he widened his eyes comically. 

“Dandy boy Seungmin thinks about sex?” 

“Felix did you know Seungmin has impure thoughts- I can’t do this Minnie I’m sorry,” Jisung burst into a fit of laughter. 

“You guys didn’t have to go that far,” he whined, but he asked for this, “but yeah, I’ve been thinking a lot about knees.” 

“Tell us something new,” mumbled Jisung who had resumed his previous position. 

“I’ve always talked about doing the fucking, right, but now I think I want to be the one getting fucked,” this actually surprised the other guys. 

“Are you going to ask Bin hyung to switch this time?” Seungmin rested his weight on his hands and pulled his head away from Felix ruffling his hair, the mention of Changbin had grated on his nerves for some reason. 

“What? No, I was gonna ask you guys,” he huffed and wriggled his leg to move Jisung off of him, pulling his legs up to his chest defensively. 

“I did not see that coming-” 

“I’m down,” that was Felix. 

“You can’t just be down, you didn’t even think before answering,” Seungmin rose to his knees and hit Felix on the arm. 

“Honestly, I’ve kinda been thinking about it, ever since you showed me how you got off,” he shrugged. 

“Excuse me, when did that happen?” 

“I didn’t, we didn’t actually do anything Sung,” he shook his hands in front of himself. 

“Why do I always get left out of these things?” 

“It’s not your fault Jisungie, I asked him to show me,” 

“Felix, you’re not helping,” Seungmin whined, “Jisung, are you gonna answer me?” 

“I’ll answer you when you want to include me in your masturbation demonstrations,” he dramatically turned away from Seungmin and Felix, crossing his arms. 

“Dude, he literally just asked you to fuck his knees,” a garbled noise came from Seungmin and Felix only grinned wider. 

“Give me a second to think about it,” Jisung still faced away. 

“If you need a few days or something, go for it, I was planning for this to happen on the free day, so you have a week and a bit,” 

“I’m in,” 

Felix whooped, jumping up and tackled Jisung in a hug. 

“We’re gonna fuck-” Jisung’s yelling was loud enough to fill the whole dorm and Seungmin, in a panic bowled the rapper over onto the floor and clamped a hand over his mouth, hissing at him to be quiet. 

“We’re gonna fuck Seungminnie’s knees,” he whisper yelled. Seungmin and Felix couldn’t help but dissolve into giggles. 

He didn’t expect them to get clingy leading up to Knee Day (as Felix had so kindly dubbed it 

“it’s like D-Day but knee day, get it?” 

“Yes, Lix,”) yet here they were. 

Felix was all over him, shamelessly hanging off of Seungmin at every chance he got, curling around him like a koala if they were ever seated together and nuzzling into his neck. It was nice, Seungmin would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention, but too much attention would grab the other member’s attention and that was far too much close range attention for Seungmin to deal with. Too much attention meant they would be found out.

The Aussie was honestly like a dream though, compared to Jisung. The older was all hands and minimal care for Seungmin getting hard while he’s surrounded by people. He was like a game for Jisung and it was dumb how much affect he had over him. He didn’t want to even think about all the teasing things that were whispered in his ear or however many times Jisung had almost touched him over his pants. 

Being around Felix and Jisung was like having double the angel and devil hovering by his shoulders. 

Before they all knew it, it was the day before their free day. Seungmin’s nerves had calmed down as the day got closer and excitement settled deep within his bones. It felt like a constant buzzing, a deep humming that warmed him from the inside out and kept him from sitting still. He was positive that the members who didn’t know about the arrangement thought he was on a caffeine high or something, seeing as how Minho and Hyunjin had been glancing at him weirdly throughout practice. 

“Are you okay Seungmin? You’re a little jittery,” Jisung perked up when Minho decided to comment on Seungmin’s odd behaviour. 

“Yeah, Minnie, what’s got you all worked up?” Felix snickered from behind him. 

He ignored their questions and asked to continue practice. No one else said anything after that. 

When they finished up, Seungmin rushed back to the dorms as inconspicuously as he could. He didn’t mean to get this excited about it, but he found himself smiling the whole way home, smiling still when he washed up and then climbing up onto his bed and snuggling under the covers, wriggling his toes because he had to move something otherwise he’d go insane. The members began filing in eventually, Hyunjin and Minho walking into the room together. 

“Ah, Seungminnie looks so cute,” Hyunjin cooed, reaching up to pinch his cheek. 

“What he looks like is suspicious,” Minho stood next to Hyunjin and narrowed his eyes, a smile forming when Seungmin whined at him. 

“It’s nothing, I’m just glad to have a free day tomorrow,” he pulled the covers up high over his chin. 

“Me too, I can’t wait to sleep in and then maybe go to the cinemas,” the oldest in the room flopped down onto his bed with a groan. 

“I was planning on going out for a walk along the river with Jeongin and Woojin hyung, what about you Min?” 

“Relaxing,” that was far from the truth but neither of the dancer’s needed to know that. 

Sleep was right there, weighing down on his eyelids when the door slowly opened and Jisung padded quietly up to the end of the bed where Seungmin’s face was. 

“Hey, do you wanna come sleep with us?” Us? 

“Yeah, Lix is having a sleepover and we wanted to know if you wanted to join us,” oh. 

Seungmin agreed, hopping down from his bunk with his covers wrapped tightly around him. Jisung patted down his messy hair with soft touches and tugged on the quilt to lead the sleepy singer to his room. 

“Where’s Innie?” Seungmin asked when he entered the room and found Felix sitting on the maknae’s bed instead. 

“I switched with him for the night,” Felix stood up and wrapped his arms around Seungmin’s blanket clad body. 

“You guys are up to something,” they never asked for sleepovers, well Jisung never did, he was always the one sleeping away from his room. 

“Is it a crime to sleep with our friends?” Jisung crawled onto his bed and patted the spot next to him, Seungmin crawling in after him. 

“It is when said friends are gonna fuck the next day,” he lied down, forming a small mound. 

“Actually, I think this is cute,” Felix jumped, crowding Jisung at the head of the bed and he clung to him like a koala. 

They figured out a sleeping arrangement, much to Seungmin’s distress. He was perfectly happy to sleep on Jeongin’s bed so the cuddle buddies could stay together but both Jisung and Felix were adamant that he had to stay with them. They insisted this was last-minute bonding, that by sleeping together on a small, crowded bed, their energies would align and things would flow smoothly when it came to fuck around. 

“What kind of bullshit is that?” Seungmin was squished between the others and he pushed an elbow into Felix’s ribs when he tried to get more comfortable. 

“I saw it on some weird show, it makes sense though,” 

“It makes no sense, Lix,” Jisung flicked him on the chin. 

They fell asleep after that, Jiusng with his arms wrapped around Seungmin’s middle and Felix with his legs tangled with his. 

He woke up before both of them, untangling himself from their hold and then the blankets, stepping out of the room to quickly wash up and find something to eat. He considered making Felix and Jisung breakfast, it’s the least he could do for them. So he made them omelettes and balanced the plates on his arms as he made his way back to the room. Felix was up when he entered, scrolling aimlessly through his phone and he lit up when he saw Seungmin had food. 

“What’s the plan for today?” Felix asked around a mouth full of egg. 

“I know for a fact that four of the others are gonna be preoccupied, so we don’t really have to worry about them,” he sat on Felix’s lap, legs bracketing the dancer and dug into his breakfast. 

“How’d you find that out?” 

“They told me,” 

Jisung stirred next to them, rolling onto his back and stretching his limbs out, a rogue arm coming close to whacking Seungmin in the dick. He watched in fascination as Jisung started waking up, eyes fluttering and his mouth forming a pout, his cheeks swollen and he couldn’t look any cuter. 

“Morning Sung, Minnie made brekkie,” 

The rapper sat up, shaking his hair out and blindly reached for his plate. Seungmin smiled and brushed his hair out of his face, much like Jisung did for him the night before. He mumbled something to himself and then ate slowly, waking up more with each bite. 

Seungmin began thinking that planning this was really odd. He didn’t know how this was going to work, how any of them were going to get in the mood. It’s not like he thought they were going to wake up together and instantly get it on, but he found himself squished between them again, this time watching a drama on Jisung’s laptop. He tried to pay attention to the show but his vision just unfocused and he tuned out the sound. The only thing on his mind was that he should’ve gone about this a more natural way. 

He zoned out so deep that he didn’t notice the drama had been paused and there were two sets of eyes on him. He didn’t register his name being said, nor the warm hands that slid down his exposed thighs until a hand waved in front of his face and his chin was grabbed. Seungmin was face to face with a very attractive Jisung, heavy eyelids and sultry smile. He wanted to kiss the look right off of him. 

“Did you brush your teeth?” Jisung’s demeanour changed and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“Yeah, you were there,” confusion settled over both of them. So much for planning to get a kiss.

“You’re a bit out of it, Seungmin, do you want to do this another time?” Felix ran a hand down his back. 

“No, I want this, I just don’t know how to start,” he felt embarrassed and silly but the other two made him feel like he didn’t have to try and know. 

“If you wanna do it now, I’m ready,” Jisung offered, Felix nodding along. 

“I do,” something just felt off, “do you guys mind if we look at some things together? To set the mood?” 

They both lit up and Seungmin pulled out his phone. 

At first they just scrolled through his album, Seungmin explaining the parts of each image that he liked, quickly feeling the beginnings of arousal from just talking about knees. Jisung and Felix listened to him carefully, and then began to contribute, sharing what they liked about each image. Jisung didn’t mind the knees as a whole, but he was mostly attracted to thighs, as was Felix, however the blonde also said he didn’t mind calves. 

He showed them fancams of when members were styled in shorts, and he was already almost completely hard when Felix had asked him to tell them what he wanted them to do. Seungmin thought he wouldn’t be able to do it, that it would be too much and he’d explode from embarrassment, but the second he opened his mouth it all came tumbling out. 

Jisung asked if it was okay to kiss him, interrupting Seungmin in the middle of his spiel about wanting to grind on Felix’s knee, and he said yes instantly. Expecting a kiss on his lips, he was surprised when he felt Jisung mouth at his neck and he shivered from the feeling. 

“Keep talking, Seung,” the way Jisung had said those words in his low voice had the singer immediately following his instructions. 

Felix listened intently, offering ideas as well to fuel Seungmin’s already crumbling resolve, all the while his fingers rubbed slow circles into his thighs, moving lower until they rested lightly on top of his knees. He eyed the hands on his knees hungrily, watching as Felix tightened his grip and his fingertips pressed into all the right places. The dancer smiled when Seungmin rocked in his place, growing desperate from the ministrations on his legs and neck. 

“I think Minnie’s ready, Sung,” Felix tilted his head and grinned when Jisung pulled back with swollen lips. 

Without any hesitation, the blonde had pulled Jisung forward and cupped his face before kissing him. Seungmin watched as they made out in front of him, tongues licking into each other’s mouths and he could feel his dick strain against the confines of his shorts. 

“Guys, c’mon,” he moved to crawl towards them in the hopes of being kissed too, “c’mon, please.” 

They broke apart and Seungmin sighed in relief when Felix leaned in and kissed him deeply. He could hear Jisung get up from the bed and rummage around somewhere in the room before the bed dipped again. He felt Felix get nudged and the dancer’s mouth was replaced by Jisung’s. He liked both their kisses, making content noises in his throat whenever they bit his lip softly or held him in place while they had their way, kissing the life out of him. 

It was all nice and fun for a while but then Felix was popping the cap on a bottle and Seungmin suddenly felt warm, slicked fingers poke at his crossed knees. Felix rubbed the pads of his fingers along the crease of his leg, teasingly pressing them into the squished skin but never actually between the crevice. He jiggled his leg impatiently, and Felix finally pushed in. All eyes were on his knee, watching as small fingers wriggled from where they were trapped and Felix slowly began fingering his leg. 

“That’s hot,” Jisung groaned and Seungmin and Felix were disturbed as the oldest quickly got rid of his pants before moving to hurriedly pull Seungmin out of his. 

Being lightly manhandled was not on Seungmin’s agenda for the day but it didn’t stop him from moaning when he was finally exposed, cock flushed and resting against his stomach. He nodded eagerly when Jisung asked for permission to fuck his knee and laughed when the older cutely cheered. 

Seungmin leaned against the wall, one leg propped up for Jisung and the older had already coated his length liberally with lube, wiping the excess between Seungmin’s knee. He didn’t know what it felt like for Changbin, but if it was anything like what he was feeling now, he would’ve asked Felix and Jisung to fuck his knees earlier. Jisung seemed to be focused on watching his cock slide in and out, small, breathy noises filling the otherwise silent space. Felix was also in the same situation, eyes trained on the tip of Jisung’s dick when it poked through the other side. He reached forward and thumbed at it every time the rapper thrust forward and he snapped out of his trance quickly. 

He had never seen someone take off their clothes as fast as Felix did. In a second he was stroking himself, covering his dick in lube and he crawled over Seungmin’s other leg to slide in opposite Jisung. This drew out a choked sound from Seungmin, gasping at the sight of them fucking him from both sides. Perhaps this was better than being spread open and having both his kneed used, he couldn’t imagine how it felt for them. 

“Tell me how it feels,” he needed to know. 

Judging from the groaning from Felix and the louder noises from Jisung, he got an idea. 

“Feels so good,” Felix’s voice turned into a whine at the end. 

“Tight,” Jisung shuddered when Felix’s dick pressed against his. 

Seungmin expected a lot of things, and none of them happened. He figured that they’d stay focused on his one knee, so he was pleasantly surprised when Felix pulled out and moved to his other leg. This was what he had been thinking about, hoping for, wishing for. It was a dream come true, it really was. Both his knees being used for Jisung and Felix’s pleasure. He wrapped a hand around his forgotten cock and stroked it slowly, not wanting to bring himself to the edge just yet. 

Everything he was felt was overwhelming. He cursed when Jisung leaned across his body to kiss Felix above him. He threw his head back and it hit the wall with a hard thud but he didn’t even care that it hurt, watching the other’s break their kiss in favour of coming to his aid. 

“Are you okay, Min?” 

“I’m great, really good, please keep kissing,” 

They made out over him and Seungmin forced himself to pull his hand away from his dick otherwise he would definitely cum from the sight alone. Instead, he ran his hands down their sides, his right creeping under Jisung’s shirt and around his back, his left moving across Felix’s abs, up his chest to flick the blonde’s nipple. Jisung broke the kiss, pecking Felix once after before he pulled him in by the neck and whispered something in his ear. Seungmin wanted to know what he had said, lightly hitting the rapper’s arm and then both of them pulled out of his knees. 

“Hey, what’s happening, why’d you stop?” he pouted at the loss of friction and furrowed his eyebrows when Jisung closed both his legs together. 

“I wanna try something, is that okay?” Seungmin found himself nodding. 

Jisung told him to keep his legs closed like that, and then he was kneeling in front of Seungmin and rubbing his cock on the crease between the front of his knees. Oh. This was something he hadn’t ever thought of doing and it was hot to see Jisung slowly rut against his knee caps. Felix curled up beside him, lips trailing down his jaw and neck, sucking bruises into his chest and collarbones as he wrapped his small hand around Seungmin’s length and stroked him in time with Jisung. The older’s movements began to falter as his breathing sped up. 

“Are you gonna cum on my knees, Sung?” Seungmin whined when Felix tugged harshly at him. Jisung nodded eagerly. 

“’m close,” 

Seungmin had an idea, quickly opening his legs the tiniest bit to hold Jisung’s dick between the insides of his knees. He then started moving his legs, pulling them closer to his chest and then pushing back, stroking Jisung. The older pushed his legs flush to his chest, gasping out a small sorry when Seungmin winced at the stretch, and bracketed the singer under him, thrusting quickly and then releasing with a high moan. His cum landed on Seungmin’s knees and a little on his neck, slowly dripping down his thighs. 

“Holy shit-” 

Jisung rolled over to come down from his high and Felix took this as a chance to gather Seungmin in his arms and pull him into his lap, positioning him over his knee. 

“You said you wanted to grind on my knee, right?” 

Seungmin moved fast. He rocked quickly, pressing his cock against Felix’s knee and laughing through his nose when the dancer’s skin squished and rolled under his movements. Felix’s eyes raked over his body, taking in all the muscles in Seungmin’s body working to give him what he craved the most. He moved to try a different position, but he lost his balance and he fell forward, coming close to punching Felix in the dick. Felix reacted instantly, jerking his knee up to move backwards but instead, kneeing Seungmin in the balls. He freaked, going to apologise, they were such a clumsy mess, but the younger only moaned lowly and moved back down on his knee. 

He was at a loss of words at how amazing that felt. He didn’t think being kneed in the balls would feel good but he must’ve been way too turned on to care. He swore under his breath and asked Felix to do it again, a little softer. The blonde let out a clipped laugh of disbelief, but he still pulled his knee away, Seungmin hovering over him as he braced himself, and the he jerked his knee up again. It was softer than the first one, more like a nudge and Seungmin shakily laughed to himself, finding he liked that better. He asked Felix again, almost begging him to repeat his movements. A slurred voice spoke up from the pillows. 

“You can’t deny Seungminnie what he wants,” Jisung had a hand resting under his head and the other slowly trailing up and down his soft dick. 

So Felix gave Seungmin what he wanted, his knee coming up to rub a little roughly at the younger’s balls, squishing them. He felt amazing, like his skin was on fire and surging with electricity at the same time. It hurt only slightly, but it forced him to his climax fast. He chanted out that he was close, a mantra of curses leaving his lips. Seungmin shook and he whimpered as he came, white streaking Felix’s chest and the bed sheets. 

Euphoria. Seungmin got his heaven-sent feeling, thighs still trembling with the effort of keeping himself from falling onto Felix. He was moved, laid down next to Jisung who instantly wrapped him up in his arms. Through his haze, he made out Felix moving somewhere and he realised that the dancer hadn’t finished yet. 

“Sung, Lixie needs to cum still,” he tried to get up but Jisung wouldn’t let him. 

“It’s okay, he said he’ll take care of it,” 

“I feel bad,” the words were whispered, “but I can’t really feel my legs.” 

Jisung giggled, adoring the post orgasm Seungmin in all his cuteness. Felix walked back in a few minutes later and Seungmin held out his arms for the Aussie to climb into, the other insisting he wiped him and Jisung down before they cuddled. They were forced back into clean clothes, Felix saying he didn’t know when the others would be back and he didn’t feel like being found naked in bed with his friends. When Seungmin finally got a hold of the dancer, he smelt like his body wash and he smiled. 

“Did you finish?” 

“Mhm, I took a shower,” 

“I wanted to watch,” Seungmin nuzzled his face into Felix’s hair. 

"Another time maybe," 

The three of them fell asleep after that, the warmth emanating from each other pushed them into the cozy arms of slumber. 

Loud talking woke Seungmin up, he rubbed his eyes and stuck a hand out to find a phone to tell him the time. It was late in the afternoon, almost dinner time so he determined that the ruckus came from the other members who must’ve arrived while they were passed out. He shook Jisung and Felix awake. 

“They’re back,” Jisung grumbled and Felix tugged on his shirt, silently telling him to lay back down. 

“Who cares, sleep,” 

Seungmin took a moment to look at them. Felix and his blonde hair splayed out on the pillow, full lips forming a pout and Jisung with his eyebrows drawn together and soft snores. Falling asleep for a little while longer wouldn’t hurt, not when he was with those two.

**Author's Note:**

> on twt n cc @ babychannieyo


End file.
